


Hide Your Eyes

by trixi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixi/pseuds/trixi
Summary: Микото знает, что Итачи что-то скрывает. Он изменился, и ей не нравится человек, которым он стал.





	Hide Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480778) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



> Переводы как женщины: если верны, то некрасивы, а если красивы, то неверны. (Сафир Мориц-Готлиб)

Учиха Микото - мать, и матери знают своих детей. Это что-то на уровне инстинктов. Что-то, что пронзает сердце, внутренности и является неотъемлемой частью их существа. Она не исключение. У неё два прекрасных сына, и она знает их лучше всех. Она выносила их, родила; выслушивала их страхи, мечты и вопросы; она любила их с того самого дня, когда доктор сказал, что она ждёт ребенка. Она всё ещё любит их, хотя Итачи всё больше тревожит её гробовой тишиной и растущей эмоциональной дистанцией.

Она хорошо знает своих детей, поэтому удивляется, когда дверь на кухню открывается, и она оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Итачи. На нём нет лица, его шаринган активирован, и он смотрит на неё, как будто увидел призрака. Она видит, как его рука дрожит на дверной раме.

\- Мама, - шепчет он, и его голос срывается.

\- Итачи? Что случилось?

Она смотрит, как он берет себя в руки. Она смотрит, как его спина выпрямляется, а выражение лица сменяется абсолютным спокойствием. Его шаринган мигнул и сменился чёрным. Это все равно, что наблюдать, как поднимается стена, и на мгновение Микото ненавидит Фугаку за давление, которое он оказывает на их старшего сына. Итачи всегда был немногословен, но теперь его окружает почти нечеловеческая тишина.

\- Плохой сон, - говорит он ей. - Ничего более.

Затем он улыбается ей. Что-то не так с этим. Она улыбается в ответ и возвращается к готовке. Это просто маленькая улыбка. Просто смягчение глаз и небольшой изгиб губ. Ничего более. Ей нужно время, чтобы понять, что её беспокоит. Улыбка Итачи так смущает, думает она, потому что это улыбка, которую она не видела долгое время.

...

После этого она начинает замечать мелочи. Итачи больше помогает по дому, хотя из-за его работы в АНБУ это донельзя смешные часы. Он проводит время с ней на кухне. Помогает Саске с домашней работой. Не позволяет Фугаку решать за него и начинает противостоять своему отцу. Сначала она думает, что это период полового созревания, и чувствует облегчение, но затем начинает замечать другое.

Итачи становится всё более агрессивным. Он полностью отдаляется от Шисуи, игнорируя своего кузена. Он скрытный, раздражительный и временами совершенно пугающий. Иногда, когда она смотрит на него, он кажется намного старше, чем есть на самом деле. Будто бы тень его будущего я висит над ним, как саван.

Это не половое созревание, понимает Микото. По крайней мере, дело не только в этом. Итачи что-то скрывает, и это заставляет её волноваться. Она знает, что он всегда был более замкнутым, чем Саске, но она ненавидит саму мысль о том, что один из её мальчиков что-то скрывает.

И она не уверена, что ей нравится человек, в которого превращается Итачи.

...

Фестиваль Кьюби всегда был семейным событием. У Микото есть шанс провести время со своими сыновьями, когда они не находятся под давлением и могут быть просто детьми, а у Фугаку есть шанс показать, что глава клана Учиха хороший семьянин. Микото всегда наслаждается фестивалем. Ей нравится, когда её дети просто дети. Ей нравится видеть их расслабленными, улыбающимися и смеющимися. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за лавок с едой она может не беспокоиться об ужине.

Но вечером Итачи спускается по лестнице в форме АНБУ: обтягивающем чёрном костюме, плотно прилегающем к полированной костяной броне. Его стилизованная маска ласки смотрит на неё с пояса, где он её прикрепил.

\- Ты работаешь сегодня? - она спрашивает.

Он смотрит на неё этими жутко взрослыми глазами и слабо улыбается. 

\- Кто-то должен.

Саске выглядит разочарованным, но обещает принести немного данго домой. Микото смотрит, как её старший сын приседает, чтобы посмотреть в глаза младшему. Она смотрит, как он улыбается и нежно тычет Саске в лоб указательным пальцем. Он стал лучше относиться к Саске с недавних пор. Он проводит больше времени с ним, и идолопоклонство Саске растёт в геометрической прогрессии. Она гордится тем, как хорошо ладят её сыновья.

\- Спасибо, Саске, - говорит Итачи. - Слушайся маму. Береги её.

\- Беречь? - Саске спрашивает.

\- Конечно. Такая красивая женщина, как наша мама, всегда должна быть под защитой сильного шиноби.

Он слегка посмеивается, когда Саске с гордостью выпячивает грудь на комплимент. Микото тоже смеётся. 

\- Я уверена, что обо мне хорошо позаботятся, - говорит она.

Саске смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми глазами в восхищении. Она нежно растрепывает его остроконечные волосы. Снова смотрит на Итачи и слышит шаги Фугаку на лестнице. Микото знает, что он будет не в восторге от такого развития событий, любя хвастаться своим наследником при любой возможности.

\- Если ты работаешь, то лучше иди, - говорит она - Если не хочешь опоздать.

\- Нет, - тихо говорит Итачи, улыбаясь. - Не хочу.

Он целует её в щеку и мерцанием чакры уходит, оставляя окно открытым. Фугаку входит и смотрит на неё и Саске, а затем хмурится.

\- Где Итачи?

\- Он должен работать, Фугаку, - говорит она. - Пойдем. Мы не хотим пропустить фестиваль. Если выйдем сейчас, то успеем к началу.

За прошедшие годы она нашла способ говорить со своим мужем - обезоруживающе, но властно одновременно. Должно быть, она идеальная жена Учиха. Маленькая ручка Саске тянется к её собственной, и она осторожно берет её, позволяя Фугаку вывести их из дома и держа язык за зубами.

...

Как обычно это бывает после фестиваля, они возвращаются домой поздно. Щеки Фугаку покраснели от сакэ, и его прежнее настроение сменилось на благодушное. Его ноги сплетаются слегка, и она уверена, что он будет спать до полудня. День после фестиваля Кьюби - спокойный для всех.

Саске спит на руках, положив голову на плечо и тихо сопя. Микото слышит, как его сердце бьётся в такт с её собственным, и чувствует спокойствие. Умиротворение. С её запястья свисает пакетик с данго, и когда они возвращаются домой, она идет прямо на кухню, чтобы положить его в холодильник, пока муж поднимается по лестнице и направляется к кровати.

Он уже храпит, когда она заносит Саске в его комнату. Она тихо переодевает своего спящего сына в пижаму, убирает волосы со лба и кладёт рядом с плюшевым динозавром. Он не шевелится. Микото знает, что когда-то не сможет этого делать. Он вырастет и станет мужчиной, и ему это не понадобится. Но до тех пор она продолжит укладывать его.

Она аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь и тихо идет по коридору в свою комнату. Она колеблется перед дверью Итачи, не уверенная в том, вернулся ли он, и, зная, что ему не понравится то, что она проверяет его, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Видя, что Саске сладко спит, она хочет убедиться, что Итачи тоже. Она открывает дверь.

Она бросает взгляд на пустые коробки от рамена, одноразовые палочки для еды, палочки от данго и одежду на полу - бардак, который Итачи обычно не оставляет. Окно открыто, и шторы слегка подрагивают от лёгкого ветерка. Но свежего воздуха недостаточно, чтобы убрать пьянящий запах пота и похоти. Она прижимает руку ко рту, переводя взгляд на кровать, и на секунду её сердце перестаёт биться.

Она слышит мягкий вздох, сопровождаемый всхлипом, будто кто-то испытывает боль. Микото чувствует биение своего сердца, когда смотрит на сцену перед ней. Её сын стоит на коленях на кровати. Она может видеть, как его голова движется между стройными бедрами; может видеть маленькие пальцы, запутанные в длинных волосах Итачи. Одна из его рук лежит на гладком, плоском животе. На мгновение Микото не узнает девушку, которую удовлетворяет её сын. Всё, на чем она может сосредоточиться - это непристойные, влажные звуки и мускусный запах возбуждения. Затем она видит короткие непослушные волосы и отметины на щеках и понимает, что это девушка Узумаки. Джинчурики Кьюби.

Микото смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд, как спина девушки выгибается, и она беззвучно кончает ото рта её сына. Она смотрит, как Итачи отодвигается и поднимает взгляд на девушку. Она смотрит, как он ведет дорожку поцелуев вверх по телу девушки; смотрит, как он прижимается к её губам и глубоко целует. Слышит тихий стон. Она смотрит, как её сын прижимается к девушке и легко толкается. Мышцы в спине и заднице напрягаются, когда он начинает двигаться. Он делал это раньше, думает она. Она слышит, как стонет девочка Узумаки. Звуки их связи раздаются в ушах, и Микото прижимает руку к животу, чувствуя тошноту.

Кажется, проходит несколько часов, прежде чем ей удается оторваться от просмотра и выскользнуть за дверь, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Она на мгновение замирает в коридоре, слыша, как Узумаки издает еще один хныкающий звук за дверью. Затем уходит. Она спускается по лестнице на кухню и делает себе чашку чая. Требуется два глотка горячей горькой жидкости, прежде чем с неё сходит оцепенение. Его заменяет смесь стыда и гнева, непонимания и чистого всесокрушающего горя. Её сын. Её Итачи.

Теперь она знает его секрет. Ей было любопытно, но теперь она хочет забыть. Но не может не вспоминать. Вид её сына с этой девочкой на руках и зловонием в воздухе отпечатались в мозгу, как будто она использовала шаринган.

Она знает, что родила монстра.

...

Микото сидит за кухонным столом, смотря в чашку чая, до рассвета. Она слышит движение наверху. Тихий шум голосов. Микото была джунином до того, как вышла замуж, и она не потеряла контроль, необходимый, чтобы направить чакру в уши и слушать.

\- Проснись, Нару-химэ.

Это Итачи. Микото прекращает ток чакры. Она не хочет слышать. Но это все ещё не мешает ей почувствовать мерцание чакры через мгновение. Незнакомая чакра - это должно быть девушка; чакра Итачи знакома ей так же, как и собственная, но она никогда не была настолько близка с девушкой Кьюби, чтобы чувствовать её раньше. Она знает, что Узумаки учится в классе Саске в академии. Он упоминал её несколько раз, но прекратил, когда Фугаку дал понять, что о ней нельзя говорить в доме.

Она снова чувствует себя ужасно. Итачи спит с девушкой того же возраста, что и Саске. С ребёнком.

Она слышит его шаги на лестнице, и прежде чем успевает взять себя в руки, Итачи уже на кухне. Он, как всегда, аккуратно одет, но на его шее есть небольшой красный след - от зубов - и он убирает волосы, показывает его окружающим. Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, и Микото внезапно чувствует, насколько чужим стал для неё Итачи. Это больше не её сын.

Он смотрит на неё, как на вражескую куноичи - и она никогда не видела, чтобы её сын выглядел таким безэмоциональным раньше - и осознает, что он знает, что она их видела.

\- Как ты мог это сделать? - Она спрашивает. - Она просто ... Она просто ребёнок, Итачи.

Она не может выбросить это из головы. Не демон, запертый в девушке, беспокоит её, а её возраст. То, что она должна идти в школу и сидеть в классе с братом человека, который надругался над ней.

Итачи улыбается в ответ. Его глаза теплеют, и Микото понимает, что – до странности - он одобряет её возражения. Она холодеет и не осознаёт, что злится, пока не встает на ноги с занесённой рукой и…

... она никогда не била своих детей раньше. Она смотрит, как на бледной щеке Итачи расцветает красный отпечаток руки, и с уголка рта капает кровь. Её обручальное кольцо разорвало губу. Она смотрит, как он слизывает кровь и выпрямляется, глядя на неё так, словно она одного возраста с Саске, а не взрослая женщина - его мать. Я развлекаю его, думает она, и знает, что это правда.

\- Наруто-химэ другая, - говорит он и проходит мимо неё к холодильнику, где собирает ингредиенты на завтрак. 

\- Если бы ты удосужилась поговорить с ней, ты бы это знала. Как и остальная часть деревни. - Его плечи слегка дергаются. - Она будет польщена твоей защитой.

Он смеётся над ней, и на долю секунды Микото ненавидит его.

\- Я должна рассказать Хокаге, - говорит она. - В конце концов, именно он назначил тебя следить за ней. Он должен знать, что ты злоупотребляешь своим положением.

Итачи смотрит на неё через плечо. Его глаза сверкают красным от шарингана, в руке нож, и она не может отвести от него глаз. Во рту сухо.

\- Скажи ему, если хочешь, - тихо говорит. - Но он не поверит. В конце концов, ты - жена потенциального предателя. - Он опускает нож. - Отец не умеет хранить секреты.

Он знает о перевороте. Или, по крайней мере, о самой идеи. Фугаку обещал ей, что переворота не будет, что он не пойдет на такую глупость и не рискнёт всем ради гордости мертвых предков. Их дети намного важнее - по крайней мере, она в это верила. Глядя на Итачи сейчас, Микото уже не была так уверена.

Она пытается снова. 

\- Если заметила я, то заметит и кто-то другой, - говорит она ему. - Ты не сможешь спрятать что-то подобное в деревне шиноби. Кто-то заметит. Кто-то, кого ты не сможешь шантажировать. - Она глубоко вздыхает. - Это если она сама тебя не убьёт. Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь приставать к джинчурики Кьюби без каких-либо последствий?

Он смеется с этого. 

\- Нет, не думаю. - Он возвращается к готовке. - Но эти последствия будут исходить не от Нару-химэ. Поговори с ней - сегодня она не идёт в академию.

...

Девушка Кьюби живет в обшарпанном доме в неблагополучном районе города. Микото вспоминает, что и раньше здесь было не очень, но с тех пор, как её сюда поселили, стало ещё хуже. Это последнее место, которое Микото хотела бы посетить, но отношение Итачи - как он был расслаблен, когда она ругалась с ним - беспокоило её. Эта девушка, какой бы ужасной она ни казалась, могла бы прояснить ситуацию. 

По всему лестничному проходу разбросан мусор. Дверь в квартиру девушки свисает с петель, и в коридоре распространяется тошнотворный запах гниющего мяса и меди. Она нервно постукивает пальцами по двери и заглядывает в комнату. Слово «монстр» написанное кандзи высотой три фута на стене гостиной первым бросается в глаза. Микото была на пенсии не достаточно долго, чтобы забыть, как выглядит кровь, когда её используют в качестве чернил.

\- Я могу вам помочь?

Девушка Кьюби крошечная, думает она. Её светлые волосы спрятаны под повязкой, и она одета для уборки. Она меньше и худее Саске; кости на её запястьях и локтях выступают, когда она складывает руки по плоской груди. Затем Микото смотрит ей в глаза, и у нее возникает то же чувство головокружения, как и с Итачи в последнее время. В ней ощущается наличие чего-то древнего. 

Сперва Микото думает, что Кьюби как-то развратил её сына, но отбрасывает эту мысль. Она здесь ради правды, и укоренившиеся предубеждения ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

\- Я надеялась, что могу поговорить с тобой, Узумаки-тян, - говорит она.

Девушка пожимает плечами и машет рукой в неопределенном жесте, разрешая продолжить. 

\- Я бы предложила чай, но у меня больше нет кружек, - говорит она. - Так что прошу прощения за мои манеры.

Микото замечает, что её зубы необычайно острые, напоминая о клане Инузука и их клыкастых улыбках. Она заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, но зря, Узумаки уже задумчиво смотрела на граффити на своей стене.

\- Я видела тебя прошлой ночью, - говорит ей Микото. - В комнате Итачи.

Узумаки смотрит на неё краем глаза. Тишина между ними затягивается и Микото чувствует тяжесть на душе. 

\- Прости, - говорит она. Этого недостаточно. Эта девушка - жертва её сына, и ничего из того что она скажет, не сможет изменить это. - Я не могу извиниться за то, что он сделал с тобой.

Узумаки наклоняет голову в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть Микото, хотя и под забавным углом. 

\- Что, по-вашему, он сделал? - она спрашивает. Микото отказывается от мысли ответить, но Узумаки продолжает, прежде чем она сможет хотя бы попытаться. 

\- Он хороший человек, вы знаете это. Несмотря ни на что. Но, может быть, именно из-за этого. - Узумаки резко выдыхает и качает головой. - Итачи не сделает со мной ничего против моей воли. 

Микото не может переварить это.

\- Но ты так молода, - говорит она. Это её лучший аргумент.

\- Да? - Узумаки спрашивает. Выражение её лица принадлежит гораздо более взрослой женщине. - Никто не относится ко мне как к ребенку. Никто. 

Слово на стене, кажется, сокрушает их обоих на мгновение. Затем Узумаки улыбается. Это выглядит жалко. 

\- Вам не стоит волноваться, Учиха-сан.

Микото задается вопросом, в каком мире она живет, что такой человек, как Узумаки Наруто, жалеет её. Она решает, что не хочет знать.

\- То, что он делает с тобой, неправильно, Узумаки-тян, - говорит она.

Узумаки смеётся. Довольно внезапно, и Микото вздрагивает при этом. Узумаки не смеётся, как маленькая девочка; она смеётся как кто-то, кто пережил ад. Она смеётся как опытный джонин.

Она поворачивается так, чтобы видеть Микото, и смотрит на неё взглядом, обжигающим до глубины души. Когда она говорит, её голос совершенно спокоен. 

\- Я бы не заставляла его выбирать на вашем месте.

Микото помнит Итачи на кухне в то утро: его активированный шаринган и нож в руке. Она заставляет себя уйти.

...

Учиха Микото была талантливым джонином - одной из немногих куноичи в истории семьи Учиха. Она любила свою работу, она была хороша в этом, и не все её навыки потеряны. Это единственный способ оставаться на шаг впереди своих детей и мужа. Теперь эти тренировки заставляют держать язык за зубами. Она молча наблюдает, как Итачи занимается своими делами, зная его секрет, но, не говоря ни слова. Она бросает взгляд на Узумаки Наруто у ворот академии, когда идет забирать Саске, и видит, как она превращается в довольно милую молодую девушку - всё ещё тощую, но красавицу в будущем и даже недоедание не сможет это скрыть. Она ходит, как будто это она Хокаге, а не Сарутоби.

Иногда по утрам Микото чувствует мерцание чакры Узумаки. Она перестаёт проверять Итачи - не хочет рисковать увидеть их снова вместе. Она не знает, сможет ли справиться с этим. Но иногда она слушает; скользит ближе к двери сына и прижимает ухо к тонкому дереву. Она слышит тихий шепот со стонами, и ненавидит их обоих.


End file.
